


The Heretic Sidestory Short: Karl Gets It On

by elluvias



Series: The Heretic Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elluvias/pseuds/elluvias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Karl Thekla deserves love and kinky sex, even in an AU. Since this thought wouldn't fit in detail in my actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



> Karl's going to get it on with an OC in the Heretic universe. He's explained more in the main story, but hey if you don't want to read that it's fine. Karl's just going to get it on with his (crazy) elven coworker. Inspired in part by random conversations with my bff and a deep mutual love for Karl shared with another amazing author on here who doesn't know this is happening.

“How did you talk me into this?” Karl asked mildly, watching his fellow professor smirk up at him slyly. The elf was more mischievous than Anders, and that was saying a great deal and none of it particularly pleasant. That was, at least, what Karl tried to tell himself as Desiderium’s eyes lit up. Those bright blue eyes, the shade of the Waking Sea, watched him far too often for Karl’s comfort. The faint breeze ruffled the brown locks of hair that Desiderium had failed to tie back into a ponytail.

“I didn’t, you volunteered yourself to come along and chaperone me.”

Maker save his soul, he had. Hearing that Desiderium was going to go out, to go dancing and drinking and have fun Karl had to volunteer himself to watch after the mad man. It had nothing to do with the fact that others were going to see the exotic elf in school inappropriate clothes. It had nothing to do with the fact that the elf was going to flirt with men, try and ply them into his bed. He had to watch after Desiderium for the good of Kirkwall.

If the Headmistress’ elf warrior was like a wolf, then Desiderium was a cat. He was lethal and lithe, all predatory grace and calculating eyes. He was fluid, sensuous, and deadly. The ex slave had been a warrior, a bodyguard. He had fought Qunari, had killed magisters, and had been an elite Arcane Warrior.

Karl had done none of that, almost exclusively as healer and Circle raised the most exciting thing he had to his name before being recruited was his handful of failed escape attempts. Well that and more than a handful of trysts, but most Circle mages had those and it made him wholly plain and bland.

Not like the elf whose striped tattoos covered his entire body. Karl knew every inch visually, knew where every scar was laid out, where every stripe was positioned. He was the Head of the Spirit Healers, it was his healer-y duty to make sure everyone was in tip top condition. It wasn’t wrong or unusual to know that Desiderium was muscular for an elf, powerful.

“Someone has to make sure you don’t kill everyone.” Desiderium laughed, his head thrown back and the lamplight doing beautiful things to the elf in his company. Desiderium was wearing an outfit from the Imperium, so he said to Karl at least. The black shorts that looked like a skirt if he tilted his head in the right direction, or the thigh high heeled boots that no man should ever look so delectable in, or the shirt that bared his sides and back for all to see while covering his upper arms and the back of his neck, showing off the black stripes. Desiderium didn’t look like a woman, there was no question to his masculinity, yet there was something darkly, forbiddingly alluring about seeing him in such ambiguously gendered clothing.

Des would easily find a man tonight to take him home, some young virile creature who would make the elf lose his smug smiles and seductive charm. Someone else would make the damn man shut up with heated kisses or filling his mouth with his cock. Someone else would take his colleague home, and Karl did not want to admit that it burned him inside.

So he kept his expression mild when they went to the seedy club, when Des left him by the bar after a quick drink and slid onto the dance floor. Karl sat on a stool and watched as Desiderium, twisted and moved to the pounding beats. Seductively swaying his hips, arms lifted above his head, the perfect picture of lethal beauty. If Karl didn’t know better, if he hadn’t made sure, he would have thought this was a dream. That he was stuck in the Fade being taunted by a Desire demon. No, it wasn’t as easy, as simple as that.

Karl didn’t know he had snapped until he had Des by the arm, dragging him towards the exit with a cool look on his face. The elf was panting, was slightly sweaty and he could practically smell the other scents of the men who had touched him, who had danced with Des rough and close, mimicking sex. Had it been hours, days, months, years since they entered the club? Since he first saw the prospective lovers touch Desiderium.

“Karl-“

Des tried to speak his name, and silently he turned, whipping them to where Des’ back hit a brick wall. He gave the elf no time to respond before his lips covered Des’. It had been too long, Karl thought absently, as he pressed his lips firmly to Des’. The elf responded with a growl, hands reaching up to try and push Karl away. Karl responded with no growl of his own, no outward show besides nipping Des’ lips and bringing his magic forth and dispelling all of Des’ mana, effectively taking away the brunt of his strength.

Karl stood against the onslaught of bucking and pushing, knowing it was all for show as Des’ kept responding to his kiss, trying to take control, trying to dominate Karl. He did not back down, he did not waver, simply pressed harder into Des’ lithe body. Pried the elf’s lips open and slid his tongue into the sweet mouth.

The broke apart when Karl started to feel dizzy from the lack of air, he panted while Des made a sound akin to a purr, leaning up to nuzzle Karl’s neck, letting the stiff hairs of his gray beard tickle his skin. Sharp teeth nipped his sensitive skin and Karl pressed his body closer to Des’.

“Mine.” Karl muttered quietly, hands holding Des’s hips. “Do you understand? You are mine.” His voice was gentle, mild, but there was a tone of authority, of unbendable unalienable truth. Somehow Karl had come to realize that the elf belonged to him, that the ex slave for all his flirtation with anyone and everyone with a pulse, with his suggestive leers to anyone with a cock, had been trying to gain his attention for weeks, perhaps months. He couldn’t delve too far into memories right now as he pressed the lithesome elf into the wall, felt the alternating kisses and bites peppering his throat.

“Say it Des. If you do not I will not continue. We will not go home, and I will not fuck you. I will heal you so no trace of me is on you and I will leave.”

A frustrated sound escaped Des and he huffed out a sigh. “Yours Karl, Maker knows why you ask me to admit it.” Karl pulled away, hand coming up to gently cup Des’ smooth cheek. His eyes were heated as his fingers moved to cup the back of the elf’s head, marveling that for such a fearsome and bizarre man, that he was so small compared to a human. For all his strength he was beautiful, a work of art. Des’ eyes fell to a half mast, watching Karl’s expression.

“You’ll admit it more readily later, when I claim you. When I mark your pretty skin so everyone who sees you will know that you’re taken. I can’t stop you from flirting, I won’t, but you will be off limits to anyone with eyes. Your lips, your breath, your taste, I’ll have them all and you’ll give them to me, whenever and however I ask.”

“Sweet Andraste.” The elf breathed in almost reverently. Desiderium’s pupils were blown, staring up at Karl with a mixture of want and awe. He may have fought for his freedom, fought for his ability to choose, but there was something undeniably comforting about how Karl was taking charge. The kind but resolute eyes, the quiet but domineering presence Karl was radiating right now. It made Des’ mouth water and his heart speed up in his chest while Karl looked terribly awfully unruffled by the entire affair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn begins

They weren’t sure how they made it back to the Mansion. Yet Karl led Desiderium through the familiar halls, taking him to Karl’s private quarters. Desiderium kept exactly five steps behind the older human, no more, no less. Falling into a habit beaten and carved into his mind from years ago, following his Master like a living shadow ready to sacrifice his life for the protection of the Magister.

He did not feel the resignation he had felt then. Excitement and adrenaline coursed through him. Weeks of subtle flirtation, not the overt leers and comments he made with everyone else, but a quiet kind. The tilt of his head when he looked at Karl, baring his throat almost, tantalizingly close to submission but not quite, deferring to Karl for advice, seeking his opinion. It was a subtle subtle game that had paid off.

There was nothing to brace himself against when Karl grabbed his face and kissed him again. Like a dying man getting his first sip of water, Desiderium responded groaning because Karl wouldn’t, arching himself up because Karl wouldn’t. The human’s hands tangled in Des’ hair and held his face close, kissing Des with the deliberate ease and passion that had the elf scrambling to try and make the man lose his cool.

Des’ head was pulled away and there was a faint gasping whine at being pushed away. It didn’t matter that his mana was returning, that he could likely toss Karl through the window in the room, it didn’t matter that Des knew of at least ten ways to incapacitate the man even if his mana was drained again. None of that mattered because Karl was in charge and Karl did not want him to.

The tight hold on his hair was released and Karl moved backwards sitting on the bed, hands positioned on either side of him as he relaxed, looking at Des. “You owe me for coming with you tonight, for watching you toy with me.”

“Really, here I thought you volunteered.” Came his snarky reply, the calm visage of Karl’s face cracked only a little, a hardness shining in his eyes for just a brief moment. The flash of anger electrified Des, knowing that at the very least Karl was not as unaffected as he tried to appear to be.

Still Des moved forward, all grace and seduction. “Still I know how to, ah, _make up_ for my wicked wicked teasing Karl.” Des’ eyes glittered with mischief in the face of Karl’s placid expression. His lips turned up into a smirk as Karl reached up and brought Des down, kissing him again, claiming his lips with a touch more ferocity. Des responded in kind, passion and need, mixing to make his mouth so unutterably sweet for Karl to take as his own.

“On your knees.” Karl murmured against Des’ lips, his beard scratching the elf’s smooth skin, giving him a beard burn and not caring. He watched, maintaining his veneer of calmness as that damnably seductive elf knelt down, moving in between Karl’s legs when he spread them just enough to allow the elf there. His hand undid the short ponytail, letting the auburn strands fall free, sliding his fingers through silken hair.

Des looked up at him for a moment mischievous, adoring, and damnably smug because he was kneeling between Karl’s thighs. He moved his head forward, nuzzling the half hard cock through the elder mage’s pants, purring happily as Karl’s fingers reflexively tightened in his hair. He pressed kisses, soft at first, then opening his mouth to trace the hardening length. He was teasing, taunting Karl to give him the order, to tell him what to do. His tongue came out next, laving across the fabric that hid Des’ prize from him. His hands lightly rested against the floor, glancing up at Karl and seeing the slowly darkening gaze.

“Take me out Des.” Karl’s voice was still frustratingly even. Still Des obeyed, hands coming up to undo the button, sliding down the zipper, and take Karl out of his pants. His mouth watered at the sight of Karl’s cock. The flushed skin, the hard arching length of it made Des shiver in anticipation because he was going to have it inside him. He was going to be able to run his lips and tongue over velvety skin, taste the salty sweet liquid pearling at the tip. Perhaps what made this already alluring picture better was that Karl was still clothed, nothing mussed or out of place save for the fact his cock was out and standing up proudly, knowing it was meeting and exceeding the elf’s expectations.

It felt so dirty, so wrong, and so deliciously right when Des placed a reverent kiss to the rosy tip, precome smearing across his kiss swollen lips. He opened his mouth, tongue flicking out teasingly to taste Karl’s skin, to run along the edge of the crown, hearing the subtle changes in Karl’s breathing. He swiped his tongue down the underside of Karl’s cock, nipping the base delicately and smirking when he heard Karl’s startled breath.

Des was tugged up by his hair, not harsh or hurtful, but a gentle directive. Karl spoke no words but Des opened his mouth anyway, allowing only the tip inside before he sealed his lips around the head and sucked. The fingers tightened in his hair and it took all of Karl’s iron will not to push up into that warm wet heat. It was an excruciatingly slow torture having Des take more of Karl into his mouth. The gentle sucking and the slick hot heat of his mouth a new kind of hell.

When Des had taken as much of Karl into his mouth as he could he slowly slid back up, making the older man’s breath hitch. It fell into a rhythm, torturous, exquisite in its teasing. Karl felt heat unfurling and coiling in his belly, the tension in his body that had been so well hidden beginning to fray.

He pulled Des off his cock, the wet pop breaking some integral part of him that kept him sane. Not even Anders, for all the affection and almost love they had shared, had chipped away at the walls Karl had erected to protect his heart, his soul from being broken and taken by Templars. Yet despite the dangers of being an apostate, of being a professor in a school for apostates, there were no Templars here to watch over him, to take away this infuriatingly wonderful man. No one would be able to take his warrior mage from him.

“I am going to fuck your face.” Karl informed Des gently, watching the red swollen lips part slightly in anticipation while his pupils nearly turned his eyes black. He watched the elf pant for breath slightly, fighting the urge to strip him bare and fuck him into the mattress. Such things could come later, would come later, he needed to claim every inch of the elf first. Starting with that wonderfully sensuous mouth, the one he’d deny to himself that he’d fantasized doing this very thing before. “You are going to take me into your throat, and you will breathe only when I let you. You are mine Des, and in this bedroom I own all of you.”

Des swallowed dryly and a soft needy whimper escaped him. Maker, how could Karl be so dominating, so domineering, and keep his voice so pleasantly calm? It made him want to beg Karl to keep talking. It made des want to hear Karl tell him what he was doing, how utterly and irrevocably Des had become his willing bitch, while the older human was buried balls deep in his ass. The flush that spread across his cheeks, made him look beautiful and debauched in the faint moonlight that lit the room.

Karl firmly but gently cradled the back of Des’ head as he pushed into the eager mouth, pushing into the warm tight throat. Karl groaned and held himself still as Des struggled, choking and gagging just a little at having the human’s cock so far in. He didn’t lift his head up, he kept himself firmly in place, feeling happy warm, so very good when a pleased groan came from Karl.

Karl’s hips withdrew only a little to rock back into the warm welcoming heat. He kept up an easy rhythm, yet never withdrawing enough to let Des take in a breath, watching with keen Healer’s eyes as the elf’s eyes began to close, how his sucking began to lessen in power. He withdrew just enough then, to let the pretty elf breathe.

Des was dizzy and close to passing out when Karl allowed him to breathe. He took in deep gulping breaths of air through his nose, dutifully keeping his mouth on the hard cock still there. Karl’s scent enveloped him, warm and comforting and musky. He was drowning in the older human, and he didn’t want to be saved. He had missed this, needed this for so long. He needed Karl, which frightened him and drew him in nonetheless.

Desire would never verbally admit that he needed someone to control him. That he needed to be kept on a leash or else he could, would, do something he would regret. He had escaped the life of a Tevinter slave, he had gotten freedom for himself and his sister, but it haunted him still. This was the only way he knew how to live, deep inside. It was the only way he knew how to show his love, show his trust. These people here had earned his loyalty a hundred times over, he would never betray them, but Karl…Karl had somehow, someway, done something more. They were two halves of a broken whole, Karl his need for control born from a life inside the Circle, and Desiderium his need for being controlled born from a life of being a soldier slave.

Karl waited until he was sure Des had gotten enough air, had cleared the dizziness from his head, before shoving back firmly inside. It was gentle and domineering all at once, it was entirely Karl, and the perfect fix for Des’ habit. They moved together, Desiderium picking up on every little cue Karl gave him using it to please him more. Karl moved Des’ head back, forcing himself not to shove the beautiful elf’s head more firmly into his lap, as he gave into his pleasure coming harder than he had in years. Karl watched, panting, as Desire suckled his sensitive cock, coaxing out every drop of come he could before swallowing.

Maker if his elf had been a whore then Karl would have gone broke.

Panting and feeling better, feeling more relaxed now that he’d taken at least one part of Des as his own, he pulled the younger man up. Coaxing Des into his lap he kissed the elf languorously, tasting his seed on those sweet lips. He held Des close, caressing the lithe body possessively, knowing that having this moment, where he showed his appreciate, showed how utterly Des had become his to the elf would cement this budding thing between them.

Breaking the kiss only when Karl had tasted every crevice, had cleaned Des’ mouth of any remnant left of his seed, he smiled watching the pleasure drunk dazed expression his elf had. Karl lovingly caressed the tanned cheek.

“Strip for me, pretty boy. I want to see you naked and bared before me.”


End file.
